I don't need your help
by Noire.Serenada
Summary: Ichigo x OC oneshot


"I don't need your help." she told me, turning away from me, reddish- purple locks with yellow highlights of her shoulder- length hair bouncing on the wind. I looked at several knocked- out thugs around us. My doing.

"I just saved you. How about showing some gratitude?"

"I didn't need your help. I would've been perfectly fine." Sayu crossed her arms on her chest, annoyed.

"Help my ass. You would've been... You would've been.." I went red in the face "... Violated..."

Sayu tipped her head backwards, so her eye not covered by the fringe peered at me.

"You mean rape." she stated flatly, uncrossing her arms and swiveling round to face me.

"W- well, y- yeah..." I managed to stammer out.

"I can take care of myself, kiddo."

"Really? Prove it."

"Prove it?" Sayu's visible eyebrow rose, and she tapped her chin, contemplating what to do. "Oh well, caution to the winds."

She fumbled in her pocket and withdrew something that looked like a small green pea, shortly swallowing it afterwards. To my utter astonishment, I saw a Soul Reaper form emerge from Sayu's body, a huge sword similar to mine strapped to her back.

Startled, I stepped back as Sayu tilted her head to the side and smiled. Then I suddenly regained my stubborn attitude, followed her suit (swallowing Kon) and rose up into the sky to join her.

"I'll believe you don't need my help if you fight me and win."

Sayu smirked, running a finger along the jagged edge of her blade.

"I believe my Zanpakuto might be too much for you, kiddo."

"Well then prove it." I stubbornly stated.

"Fine. If you're as strong as your sword looks, this should be fun." Sayu's eyes twinkled in amusement as I drew my sword.

With a smile worthy of the devil, she charged at me, but just before our swords collided, Sayu turned her head to the side, twirled, only just avoiding my blade which left a cut across her cheek, and sped off in another direction.

"Hollows, Strawberry!" Sayu yelled at my stupefied look, and sure enough I felt several hollows' spiritual pressure in the direction she was heading to. How come I didn't notice sooner?

"OI, Strawberry, you're gonna be left behi- ind!" Sayu sing- sang, sticking her tongue out at me while effortlessly running at full speed across the sky.

Then she gracefully soared high up into the sky, diving vertically and slashing a hollow through from top to bottom, grinning madly.

I soon joined her and we started counting each others' kills, competing on who killed more.

Half an hour later, when the number of hollows didn't seem to be decreasing, I slipped and would've been run through by a claw, if Sayu hadn't killed the hollow in time.

"So who's the one who needs lookin' after, Strawberry?" Sayu panted, blood trickling from a wide gash in her shoulder.

"It was an accident!" I huffed.

"Whatever you say... In any case, Strawberry, watch and learn. I'm only doing this cuz I'm pissed. Besides, I'm too lazy to use my Zanpakuto's ability."

I watched as Sayu sheathed her Zanpakuto and calmly pointed a finger at the mass of hollows we had gathered more or less in one spot.

"Bakudou number 81. Danku. Hado number 90. Kurohitsugi."

In numb astonishment, I watched as an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall enveloped the hollows, and then a box of black energy was formed around the hollows, piercing them by dozens of energy "spears", destroying them almost momentarily.

"See, kiddo? I don't need your- " halfway through the sentence, Sayu swayed and fell as I dashed to catch her safely in my arms.

"Overuse of power..." Sayu muttered quietly and smiled at me.

"Those were Captain- level Hado's! It was amazing!" I said with amazement and respect for her, when the click of heels was heard, and Urahara Kisuke appeared next to us.

"Amazing indeed, my little Sayu, although I'd hoped you could've shown me your Zanpakuto powers. But in any case, you two passed my hollow test quite well." he stated triumphantly, clapping his hands together with a stupid grin on his face, which got crushed by Sayu smashing a foot into Kisuke's face and yelling obscenities, mismatched purple and yellow eyes blazing with anger.

"KISUKE! THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" Sayu bellowed, chasing said person around with him fake crying the whole time. I grinned, watching those two bicker like kids, when finally Sayu came over to me and slapped my head.

"Nice try, kiddo, and you've got good fighting skills. But I still don't need your help." Sayu proudly said, straightening up and then fainting right into my arms, tired and momentarily fast asleep.


End file.
